Solo decimos palabras equivocadas
by SinnyFioreTheGirlPizzaPower
Summary: Nosotros hablamos con palabras equivocadas... Bunny. style mencionado entre otras Cap. Extra :D
1. Chapter 1

Hey! Mundo xD soy Fiorella y soy nueva en este fandom..Cosa que ya notaron y si no amm bueno ¡jodanse y vayan a un oculista! ;) bueno este es mi primer fic de south park eh escrito en otro fandom pero era sobre una serie amm infantil? xD bueno la cosa es que nunca eh escrito algo fuerte así que si hago mal este ya no me culpen U.u esto es un Bunny con mención de otras parejas, bueno este es mi one shot espero que les guste:

Solo decimos palabras equivocadas…

Era un día nublado y frío que azotaba con delicadeza las calles de South Park todo era tranquilo, cosa poco común en este lugar, los suaves rayos del sol alumbraban la silueta de un joven rubio de unos 16 años que ya hacia sentado en un banco del parque, el lugar exacto para pensar, no había niños gritones ni parejas pasándose baba, todo era tranquilo, el joven discutía aun en su interior mientras disfrutaba de su soledad o…bueno eso creía el.

-Mierda, mierda, mierda-se quejaba en voz alto-¿Qué me hiciste pequeño?

-¿Quién te hizo que?-pregunto otro joven atrás de el.

Kenneth se sobresalto volteando asustado así a tras para toparse con el rostro mas angelical que haya visto en su vida: Butters. Rápidamente su rostro empezó a tornarse rojo, si así es, por primera vez Kenny McCormick, la puta del pueblo se había sonrojado.

-¿Yo? Amm no nada Butters…no nada-respondió algo nervioso susurrando lo ultimo.

-Oh bue-no-respondió mientras bajaba la cabeza tiernamente- Tiem-po que no, no hablábamos Ke-nny-concluyo

-Si la verdad si-respondió girando su cabeza hacia un lado ¡Rayos ese chico le causaba cosas nunca antes vividas!

-Kenny que pasaría si yo te dijera que me gustas-pregunto de nuevo el joven Stoch con cierto nerviosismo

-No te creería-respondió secamente, mientras volteaba su rostro sonrojado

Ciertamente fue una respuesta equivocada

-¿Por qué?-volvía a preguntar aun más apenado y triste

-Porque nadie como tu se fijaría en alguien como yo-contesto nuevamente aun con una fingida indiferencia

Otra vez…Kenny respondió con otra palabra equivocada

-Me seguirías la corriente?-siguió con su "extraño" interrogatorio el rubio menor

Si así es ahora Butters hablaba con palabras equivocadas

-No se depende-respondió sin más el rubio mayor mientras sacaba un cigarrillo de su anorak naranja

-Oh bueno-el joven se rindió y seguidamente pregunto-¿Me acompañarías a mi casa Kenny?

-Oh! Claro por supuesto pequeñín-contesto mientras le revolvía el cabello, mientras sonreía con cierta emoción

Mientras que estos jóvenes se iban unas cuantas parejas pasaban por ahí…

-No puedo creerlo que Kenny no le diga a Butters lo que siente-se molesto Stan

-Tranquilo ya le dirá-lo calmo Kyle mientras lo abrazaba

-¿Qué hay maricas?-saludo por detrás Cartman

-¡NO MOLESTES! Pero nada culón lo mismo de siempre-contesto Kyle

-Carajo! Vaya si que demoran-apoyo Wendy mientras posaba su cabeza en el hombro de Eric

-Ya saben lo que dicen Wendy nada es fácil-Llamo por detrás una voz nasal de Craig

-Gah! Es mucha presión!-agrego Tweek mientras se aferraba a Craig, pero este ultimo le decía cosas al oído para que se calme

-Pronto lo harán, pronto-agregaron todos mientras se retiraban

-Estoy rodeado por maricas-añadió Eric con una sonrisa burlona

-CARAJO! Cállate Cartman- empezó a enfurecer Kyle

Lo que no sabían que Kenny y Butters hablaban con palabras equivocadas.

Todo era equivocado…

o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o...oo.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o

Ta-dan! ¿Cómo me quedo? Me mataran? O.o espero que no todavía tengo muchos años que vivir xD

Bueno les gusto? Déjenme un review y si no te gusto…

¡Ándate al infierno! Pero antes también déjame un review xD no te cuesta nada…

Bueno nos vemos y cuídense! :D Fiore fuera (Y)


	2. Capitulo Extra: Declaraciones

**Hola…otra vez xD bueno en el anterior capitulo no tuve muchos reviews (puchero) pero ya que de todas maneras tuve tres y me alegre mucho por eso xD y obvio que los leí y uno decía: OMG que monada continúala, yo bueno no sabia que poner ya que era un one shot y pensé mmm porque no un extra? Así que aquí tienen! UN EXTRA! Espero que les guste **

**Solo decimos palabras equivocadas: Extra.**

En una parada de autobús 3 jóvenes se encontraban esperando impacientemente el autobús que lo llevaría a la puta escuela…perdón digo a su "amada" escuela…

-Ya te dije gordo y no lo repetiré otra vez Hitler se suicidio por su propia voluntad-hablo Kyle tratando de sonar calmado

-Tu no sabes nada Judío de mierda-exclamo furioso el gordo-Hitler era un gran hombre y una cosa más ¡NO SOY GORDO MIERDA!-bien hasta ahí llegaron sus casillas.

-Como quieras culón pero ese apodo te perseguirá por toda la vida así que..¡NO TE QUEJES!-Ok hasta Stan "la voz de la razón" también se había cansado de escuchar su ridículo discurso de Cartman sobre su héroe favorito: Hitler (**N/A: Maldito asesino de judíos!)**

**-**¡Hey chicos! ¿Qué tal?-pregunto un animado rubio pervertido mientras se acercaba a ellos

-Bien y t…espera ¿Por qué están tan animado Kenny?-pregunto Kyle mientras examinaba al rubio de pies a cabeza

-Yo?, feliz? Desde siempre-contesto el inmortal, que evidentemente trataba de evadir el tema.

-Jajaja si claro un pobretón de mierda como tú nunca esta feliz-agrego Cartman con cierta sonrisa burlona-¿Qué traes entre manos marica?

-Ahh...-suspiro resignado mientras pensaba-yo me voy a declarar a Bu...

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Por fin lo harás!- grito emocionado Kyle

-Dios estoy rodeado de Maricas, Hitler por favor sácame de esto y también mata a Kyle-rogaba Cartman mientras se arrodillaba

-¡Dios Cartman pides a gritos a que te mate!-exclamo frustrado Kyle-pero ese no es el asunto, y ¿A que hora lo harás Kenny?

-Pues a la hora del almuerzo-contesto Kenny, que por cierto se había alejado un poco de la conversación

Justamente en ese momento llego el preciado autobús, las clases seguían siendo aburridas y eternas y mas para cierto rubio que ya se sentía morir…otra vez. Pero resistió hasta que sonó la bendita campana.

-Bien es hora-se susurro a si mismo el inmortal

-Suerte amigo- le susurraron Kyle, Stan y bueno de paso Cartman

Ya entre la gente el rubio distinguió a su preciado dulce, jalándolo desprevenido y llevarlo hacia el patio, antes las miradas curiosas de sus compañeros…

-¿Tu crees que le diga que si?-pregunto Stan a Kyle

-Pues ojala le diga que si-contesto el pelirrojo

-Pues yo digo que ya le dijo que si-agrego Erick mientras se colaba a la conversación y de paso señalaba la entrada de dicha cafetería

Y si, exactamente por esa puerta entraba un sonriente Kenny con un pequeño y tierno sonrojado Butters ambos llegaban agarrados de la mano..

Después de todo Kenneth "Kenny" McCormick no se rendía fácilmente.

o.o.o.o.o..o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**Ammm y bien ¿Qué les pareció? Yo creo que muy poquito, el maldito de Word me hace pensar que escribi mucho e.e**

**Bueno gracias por dejarme un review anteriormente y espero que me dejen un review ¡HEY! TU! Si tu el del computador no pierdes nada dejándome un review que me haras feliz**

**Bueno hasta luego y cuídense! Y aléjense de las drogas xD.**


End file.
